Domestic Disaster
by badly-knitted
Summary: One of Ryo's family heirlooms unexpectedly gives up the ghost. Set after the manga.


**Title:** Domestic Disaster

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** After the manga.

 **Summary:** One of Ryo's family heirlooms unexpectedly gives up the ghost.

 **Word Count:** 703

 **Written For:** The tw100 prompt 'Down'.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee stared in disbelief. Ryo's bedroom looked like there'd been a blizzard, and the man himself was standing in the middle of the mess, looking both bewildered and unhappy, as well he might. Everything had been fine a quarter of an hour ago when Dee went to take a shower; it was amazing how quickly a pleasant morning could turn into an unmitigated disaster when you weren't looking.

"What happened?" he asked as soon as he could find his voice.

Ryo shook his head. "I was just making the bed. I went to shake out the comforter and…" He gestured helplessly around him. "It must have split, because the next thing I knew there were feathers flying everywhere!"

Like Ryo's massive bed, the big, thick, goose-down comforter was another family heirloom, and he loved it for how cosy it was during the chill of winter. Now though, it looked limp and sadly deflated since most of its contents were scattered across the floor, the furnishings, and Ryo himself.

"Maybe it can be fixed," Dee said hopefully.

Sighing, Ryo shook his head again. "If the fabric is so fragile now that just shaking it makes it tear, then I don't think there's much hope. It's just been used and dry cleaned too many times. I suppose it was bound to wear out eventually."

"So what do you want to do now?" Dee picked his way through the feathers to reach his lover, then plucked several tufts of downy fluff from Ryo's hair, dropping them on the floor to join all the rest.

"I don't know. I just… I remember winter mornings when I was a kid, snuggled under the comforter with mom and dad. It's just always been there, keeping out the cold." He looked at it sadly. "Nothing lasts forever though. I'll get some trash bags." He left the room, shoulders drooping.

When he returned, Dee helped him roll the comforter up and stuff it in a bag, then they started collecting the feathers, shoving them into more bags and tying the tops. It took quite a while, and Dee thought they'd probably be finding stray feathers for weeks.

"Why don't I see to this lot while you shower, okay?" When Ryo nodded, Dee gave his baby a kiss and a pat on the butt, shooing him into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Dee ferried the bags downstairs, but instead of tossing them in the dumpster, he stuffed them into the trunk of his car. There had to be some way to fix things and he planned to find it.

A month later was Christmas Eve, and Dee showed up at Ryo's with the biggest parcel Ryo had ever seen.

Ryo stared at it in confusion. "What on earth is that?"

"Why don't you open it and see?" Dee asked, grinning widely.

Hesitantly, Ryo untied the yards of red ribbon that held the gift together, and the contents of the package puffed out so suddenly, expanding like a living thing, that it almost knocked him off his feet. Luckily, Dee was right there, steadying him, and as Ryo regained his balance he got his first good look at his present. Crumpled among the remains of its wrappings was a huge patchwork comforter. Some of the patches of fabric looked very familiar.

"Dee, wherever did you get this?"

"I tracked down an expert in restoring old fabrics and furnishings, and had it made using the salvageable bits from the old one. The goose-down had to be specially cleaned, which is what took most of the time, and the old fabric has been backed with something more durable so that even if those patches tear eventually, you shouldn't have a repeat of what happened a few weeks ago."

Turning towards Dee, his eyes shining with happiness, Ryo wound his arms around his lover and kissed him. "Thank you, it's perfect! Help me get it on the bed?"

Between them, they gathered the huge, squashy bundle into their arms, carried it into the bedroom, tossed Ryo's new duvet aside, and replaced it with the cosy rejuvenated comforter. It looked perfect. Hopefully it would keep them both snug and warm for years to come.

.

The End


End file.
